Happy Birthday I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
by NellytheActress
Summary: Galinda plans a special birthday celebration for a special "User" as she calls us. Elphaba seems not to approve but since when has Galinda asked for permission to throw a party? Happy Birthday Sydney!


_**This is a birthday one-shot for I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity AKA my friend Sydney. Happy Birthday! **_

* * *

Galinda was in her and Elphaba's shared dorm room. She was running around with pink ribbon and scissors (borrowed from yours truly).

"Popular, your gonna be pop-u-lar," she sang under her breath as she decorated the room.

The walls were covered in pink ribbon and sparkles. There was a big sign that read "Happy Birthday" and cookies and drinks were laid out everywhere.

Galinda admired her work. "Perfect!" he squealed.

Suddenly the door opened and her roommate, Elphaba, walked in. Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"What? What is it, Elphie? Is there not enough pink?" Galinda started to panic. Elphaba just stood in horror at the sight.

Galinda started to wave her hands in her friend's face to get her to respond. "Are. You. Alive?"

Elphaba quickly slapped Galinda's hands away from her face. "To much pink."

"Oh, Elphie! Don't be silly. You can never have to much pink!" Galinda exclaimed bouncing around.

"Now I sent out invitations to everyone telling them to arrive around five which is in an hour or so. That means I expect you to be ready as well-"

Elphaba stopped Galinda in mid-sentence. "Wait, who exactly is everyone?"

"Everyone at Shiz, duh. I can't invite half the school and then leave the other half feeling bad, Elphie!" Galinda explained her answer.

Elphaba face-palmed. She couldn't bare to think of the entire school plus a birthday-... Wait whose birthday was it anyway?

"Hey Glin?" Elphaba asked. "What Elphie?"

"Who's birthday is it, anyways?" she wondered not knowing.

Galinda gasped, "it's Sydney's. Duh, again!" she explained, again, to her roommate.

She was still confused. "Who's Sydeney?"

"Well, you know those people who like to torture us then make good things happen then torture us again. The ones who use us for their own pleasure. The ones I call the "Users", you know them?"

"Yes..." Elphaba answered slowly.

"Well she's among them. She's one of the "Users"." Galinda used her fingers to make quotations when she said "Users".

Elphaba froze. "Y-Your throwing a party for, one of "them"?" she questioned even more horrified.

"Yup!" Galinda squealed. "Now come and help me decorate."

* * *

_**An hour or so later...**_

"Okay everyone, Sydney will be here any moment, we should hide." Galinda announced.

Everyone agreed and they took there hiding places.

"ShenShen! Get your foot out of my face!" Galinda cried. "Shh!" Pfannee hushed.

They heard a knock on the door then the door creaked open. "Anyone here?" they heard a voice call then the lights flickers on again everyone jumped yelling "Surprise!".

"Awe! You guys are so sweet!" the girl who just walked in, Sydney, smiled.

"Ow, I hit my head!" Averic cried. "Can it!" Galinda cried back.

Sydney looked around to see everyone then she spotted who she really wanted to see. "OHMYOZ!" she screamed running to Elphaba and attacking her in a big fangirl hug. "I'm touching Elphaba!"

Elphaba looked at the girl hugging her. "Get this thing off me!" she cried.

"Oh Elphie, loosen up! It's her birthday." Galinda told her friend and Elphaba reluctantly didn't protest.

"Best birthday ever!" Sydney cried.

Fiyero then walked in. "Not the best until I show up!" he exclaimed.

He walked over to hug Sydney and she fainted. "Look what you did FiFi!" Galinda cried.

* * *

_**After the party and everyone left...**_

Galinda and Elphaba were taking down all the decorations.

"You know that girl seemed to be really excited about meeting you, you could've at least acted the same." Galinda told her roommate.

"I could have." Elphaba did admit.

Galind smiled. "Maybe next time!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah- wait! What do you mean next time?!" Elphaba started to panic.

Galinda just laughed. "Happy birthday Sydney!"

* * *

_**I hope you liked this birthday treat! Sorry it's not longer. Maybe next time...**_

_Elphaba: **Wait! What do you mean next time?!**_

_Me:** Kidding! **_


End file.
